Ionn
... Background Faint Childhood Ionn was born in Telaar, during the last decade of peace that the draeneis could ever receive. By the time Ionn became a teenager, the orcs have started attacking the draenei settlers. Although the two races had a fairly peaceful relationship with each other, the orcs became very hostile due to the Burning Legion's influence. Growing up in Telaar, military force was always in demand. The young girl dreamt of fighting in the front lines to help her people, at the expense of losing her childhood. Intending to pursue this dream, she didn't have much of a childhood; she didn't play with other children, nor did she have any real memory of it. Irinei, one of the draenei children, had the same dream as Ionn, and the two became close friends as they trained together. She entered a training program at a fairly young age, wanting to become a warrior of light, after the Naaru gave the draeneis their blessings. Ionn quickly excelled in wielding the holy light, and took in the challenge of facing the enemy lines head-on. She was put in battalion number 3, along with many others, and participated in numerous battles. Though the orc armies pressed on, the draenei were forced to retreat to Shattrath. Clouds of Red Ionn and the entire army had to fall back to Shattrath, as it was the sole remaining draenei city that stood. The draeneis had a plan - most of them would escape, though a small, reasonable amount of warriors and civilians would stay behind, tricking the orcs into thinking that they have wiped out the entirety of the draenei population. A good amount of warriors had to accompany Velen and the escaping draeneis to secure their plans, while the remaining draenei, both soldiers and civilians with families, stayed behind to ensure their escape. As soon as they begin the fallback, the orcs initiated their assault. The savage orcs were very brutal in their attacks, ripping flesh with crude, heavy weaponry. Fueled with demonic magic, they severely outpowered the draeneis. In the midst of battle, a peculiar explosion occured and enveloped the entire area with a deadly, red mist. The mist affected the draeneis, causing massive hemorrhage and agonising pain. The mist slowly transform the afflicted draenei, turning them into the broken. Ionn and the other survivors were scattered by the explosion. Only several survived in the attack, and, although the orcs were clearly the victors in this battle, the surviving draeneis fell into hiding in Zangarmash, some of them being Akama and Nobundo. Test of Faith Barely clinging to their lives, they were struck by a terrible revelation. Some of them have lost their ability to wield the light. They were shocked; Nobundo was the most devastated. They tried as hard as they could to regain their powers, but to no avail. Years have passed, yet none of them ever succeeded in regaining the touch of light. Most have completely lost their faith, though several endured the torment. It was until they were reunited with their families that a few of them regained the blessings of the Naaru. Ionn regained sparks of the holy light, though she had to undergo her own training to regain her control, though she made slow progress before she returned to the Hand of Argus. Though she has regained her ability, it was not without trouble. In some days, Ionn would not be able to use light-based abilities except for very basic techniques. However, she managed to compensate. Feeling she has lost her usefulness, Ionn focused on using aura-based abilities, and stepped in the role of an exemplar in war, and occasionally, a healer behind the lines. Her duty was to hold the army's battle stand, and using it to become a beacon of inspiration, radiating various auras to reinforce the army. Standing Down Ionn demoted herself until she finally decided to resign from the Hand of Argus, feeling that she needs to recuperate from the heat of battle. Ionn has picked on less intense roles, like filling a spot in the infirmary, or blacksmithing. She still helps with tactical strategies and matters of war, though only to a small extent. Now, she is traveling to get a better view of the world. She is still having difficulties with her light-based powers. When she can use them are beyond her control, and at times, she feels she has been denied of her ability. However, Ionn has learned to not depend on her light-based abilities. Personality Ionn is a rather friendly, outgoing person. She tries to be very social and warm towards others. She can be highly empathetic and caring. She is also playful, a trait she often has kept along the years from her childhood, seeing how she is deprived of one. She can be very protective of the people she care about. She usually behave to reflect whom she's talking to. Abilities As a paladin, Ionn focuses on healing and using protective light-based skills. She is very proficient in using supportive holy spells, such as erecting a barrier of light, or simply healing. She is somewhat limited in offense due to her utilizing the shield, though she somewhat makes up for it by having great resilience and survivability. When not healing or using her shield, she takes on the role of an exemplar, carrying a battle standard for her battalion. The battle standard that she wields is extremely heavy, being made of heavy cloth. The banners itself will take great force to carry, not to mention march with it with one hand, while defending herself by wielding a sword with her other hand should self-defense be needed. The battle standard serves as a beacon of aura that could easily reach the entirety of the battalion, and provide various effects. She can radiate an aura that can ease incoming damage, or pulsate with healing energy, etc. Category:Characters